Life or Death?
by lollipop1141
Summary: Kazuha could see ghosts ever since she was a child...But what will happen when she saw the ghost of her childhood friend, and found out that his body was still breathing, but not awake? What do they have to do to bring him back? Currently on hiatus since I have limited ideas. PM or review if you want more this!
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYOU minna! Author here! I just suddenly got this idea in the car and it took half of the trip and half at home to finish this story! Hope you love this!**

**And of course, it's a HeijixKazuha fanfic…**

**Well, give it up for the couple!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

16-year-old Toyama Kazuha didn't know when it started or when she had it. All she knew was that she had the ability to see ghosts ever since she was a child. Sometimes it was frustrating for the girl because she couldn't differentiate between the dead and the living.

Her talking with the spirits left her lonely and friendless. She was actually a friendly person; however her past made it very difficult for her to socialize.

It was a gloomy day, with grey clouds above her head threatening to fall. She was taking a stroll in the park, her hood up above her head to hide her face. After a while, she took a rest.

She was sitting on a bench her eyes scanning the landscape in a lazy manner when she saw a dark skinned boy in jeans, T-shirt, jacket, and a baseball cap standing in the middle of the road as if he was thinking.

Kazuha blinked her eyes, wondering if she was seeing things. That couldn't be him, right?

"What in the world is he doing? Doesn't he know that he's standing in the way of the cars?" She quickly stood up and headed for him when the traffic light suddenly turned green.

She sprinted towards the standing figure.

"**WATCH OUT!"**

Kazuha stared in horror as she watched the boy turn to her direction and then was hit by a truck.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but when she opened them, he was still there with a bewildered expression.

No one knew if it was Kazuha who was more baffled or the boy.

"Wha- are you-how did-" She staggered backwards and fell down on the ground, realization falling down on her.

**He was a ghost.**

The boy strode towards her, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He stood in front of her and both of them stared at each other for a long time.

His eyes were startling green, just like hers, and he seemed to have the personality of a person who seemed to know more than what they were allowed to know.

"You thought I would die there didn't you, ahou?"

Kazuha grew irritated. "Who're you calling ahou, ahou!"

The boy's eyebrows rose and he leaned closely at her, inspecting her as if he was reading her whole life. "You can see me?"

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "If couldn't I wouldn't be talking with you here right now would I? And besides, I've seen plenty of ghosts before but this is the first time I've seen your…kind. What type of spirit are you?"

"I don't know…" the strange boy said, his face troubled as his entire being flickered in and out.

The clouds rumbled as flashes of lightning illuminated the sky here and there. Few drops of rain were quickly falling down. Kazuha stood up and dusted her pants.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go now." She began to walk past him but he stood in front of her.

"You can't!" He spread his arms wide, not budging from his place.

"Look, I don't really want to do this, but I've got no choice. Gomene." She walked through him, a shiver running down her spine whenever she touched their kind. However, as her chest went past through his chest, she could feel a faint heartbeat.

She gasped and stumbled but regained her footing. She whirled around and faced him. He was also equally surprised.

"You're different. You're not like other ghosts."

The ghost boy stared at her in pity. "You were lonely too, weren't you?"

She shrugged. One thing about walking through spirits was that they knew what you were feeling. "So what? I'm already used to it. Besides, I'm moving to another school where no one knows me or my past. But back to my question:

**What kind of ghost are you?**"

"I don't know. All I know is that my body is still alive and kept somewhere and I'm currently searching for it. That's why I need your help."

"Why'd you need my help?"

"You're the daughter of Inspector Toyama of the Osaka Police Headquarters, am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

The rain was pouring down, drenching the Osaka girl from head to foot.

"Because I was with your father two years ago, but then I 'died'."

Kazuha's eyes grew wide as she realized the person who she was talking to.

"Don't tell me, you're-"

Lighting crackled overhead, enhancing the ghost's withdrawn figure. He gazed at her in despondency.

"**I am Hattori Heiji, Detective of the West and your childhood friend."**

* * *

**Well, What d'you think? Did you like it? This is my first time writing a supernatural genre so I don't know much on how to make a 'gloomy and eerie' atmosphere. However, I'll try to improve my writing! XPP Hope you liked it! Please review, ask questions, give me suggestions, comments, etc. I REALLY need them!**

**Well, thanks for reading this! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey you person reading this right now! Make sure to review after reading this! And to all my reviewers (old and new), I'm sorry for updating this chapter for such a long time! Please forgive me! Btw, events here are my own. Unfortunately, I don't own the characters…T.T if only… XDD anyway, since I've got nothing more to say, let's put it up for Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"So you're telling me that you're actually alive and yet you were driven out of your body and you didn't tell me this for two years?" Kazuha asked Heiji in disbelief. It was the first time for her to hear this kind of thing. It was usually the dead people's ghosts that roam the earth, not a detached soul!

"Yup. But more importantly," He walked (more like drifted) towards his best friend and gave his best death glare. "You dare forget me after two years!? And you didn't tell me you could actually see ghosts! How evil can you be?!"

"What d'you mean evil you ahou!" She shouted at him, resulting by many strange stares from the people walking by. She forgot that to normal people, she looked like someone who was talking to thin air. She lowered her voice and looked angrily at Heiji, hot tears threatening to fall. "You're the mean one leaving me without telling me anything!"

"It's not my fault!" the teenage detective protested, trying not to panic. He hated it when she cried; it always made him want to hug her. But she'd kill him before he'd take a single step.

Kazuha sniffed and turned around, letting her ponytail slap his face. However, it just passed through him. "You owe me an explanation, baka!"

"Hai hai." He replied dully, glad that they were back to their old routine.

=.=

"Haaa? The man you were trying to capture has **magical powers**?"

A reaaaally loooong and awkward silence ensued between them. Then for the first time in two years, Kazuha laughed loudly. She doubled over and Heiji had to wait impatiently for a few moments for Kazuha to regain her composure. She got up slowly, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I can't believe those words just came out from your mouth. You're the last person I'd expect to hear it from." She said after catching her breath. Heiji folded his arms and looked out at the distance, his eyes landing on a tall, firm tree that stood alone on top of a hill.

"The cherry tree grew magnificently, didn't it?" He said quietly. Kazuha strode towards him and both adored the gigantic tree that both had grown since they first met during kindergarten.

-flashback-

"_Oi, you're Kazuha right?"_

_Kazuha looked up and stared at the dark-skinned boy with green eyes as startling as hers. He had a baseball cap on and he was carrying a bag of cherry seeds. Kazuha was in the sand box, building a sand castle with her ghost friends. She nodded in response to his question._

"_I'm Hattori Heiji, you can call me Heiji and I'm going to be a famous detective. My dad said that you were always lonely, playing by yourself." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She followed him in silence. "Come with me. I'll bring you to my special place."_

_The girl didn't see the slight blush that was on the boy's face._

_He led her to the top of a hill and squatted down, pulling her along. Kazuha watched in interest as he dug a hole with his bare hands on the dirt. When it was deep enough, he ripped open the cherry seed's bag and took one out. He handed it to her._

"_Let's plant this together. It'll be our agreement."_

"_Agreement?"_

"_I'll start first. On this day forward, I, Hattori Heiji, will become the most famous and best detective in Japan! And I will also protect Kazuha and never leave her side!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He grinned and looked at her in amusement. "Now it's your turn."_

_Kazuha took a deep breath and shouted, "I will never break this promise with Heiji and I will also never leave his side."_

_After that, they both put it down the earth and covered it up. The small girl took out her water-bottle from her bag and poured the water over it._

"_Now our promise is sealed. As long as the tree is alive, we will never break it."_

"_Uhn."_

=.=

"Pffft!"

"Would you stop that?! It's embarrassing!" Kazuha laughed again as she saw her childhood friend's red face.

"It's so funny, that's why!"

"Well, how do you think I ended up like this?! Taku…" Heiji grew grumpy. Kazuha glanced at him and then sat down on the edge of the bed, not caring that it would be damp.

"So, tell me again what happened."

He floated above her and did a meditational sitting position. "It all began like this:

_I and your father were chasing after the illusionist that murdered and assassinated people in his magic shows. Unfortunately, we got caught in one of his tricks and were delayed; however, I was the only one who got away so I chased the man in a chamber. When I got there, he was standing in front of me, his hands glowing as he put the glowing thing down my throat. The next thing I knew, I was now like this, looking down at my unconscious body. Suddenly, a wind, kinda like a vacuüm, pulled me outside the lab and I could never get inside again._

And now I'm here."

"Wait a minute! Back up a little!" Kazuha said as she put up one finger in the air. "That would've taken you only, what, three to four days? Why did it take two years?!"

"Ehehehe…about that…" Heiji looked away, scratching his cheek, his sweat dropping. "Ermm…"

"Heiji…"

"I…umm…went to Tokyo to watch the nationals and went to America to watch Ellery Queen live…ehehehe?"

"Hattori Heiji…" Kazuha was trembling in anger, a vein popping on the side of her temple. "Omae wa…

"**AHOU ga**!"

Although Heiji was a ghost or a spirit, he could feel her anger waves emitting from around her. "Ne, Kazuha, calm down…"

"You! You…ARGH!" Kazuha threw her hands up in the air and stomped to the bathroom, grabbing her towel on the process. He winced as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. He sighed as he once more, looked at the cherry tree. She had not changed at all. He frowned as he remembered her expression when she realized that he was a ghost. He slapped his head. He was truly an ahou.

However, he saw a picture of himself and Kazuha propped on top of her study desk. He smiled to himself. It was taken when they had gone to a festival and Heiji had lost a lot of money because of the goldfish catching game. However, he saw an opened envelope on top of her book. Looking back at the bathroom door and making sure that she wasn't done yet, he flipped it with his mind and read what it said (a/n: let's pretend he also obtained some powers…XDD).

"No way…" His eyes widened in disbelief at what it said. He looked at the paper, not believing it. But it was no use. Her dad had already signed it and it was due tomorrow. "That can't be possible…"

The school she was about to attend was where the former lab his body disappeared had stood before. He clicked his tongue. So they knew he was alive and was targeting someone who was close to him. They better watch out, Heiji was going to do anything he could to protect her.

He had made a promise with her and he was not going to break it.

* * *

**Soo…how did you like it? Please tell me what you thought after reading this! I really need it! Give me ideas, suggestions, comments, questions, etc.! I'll try to clear this up in the next few chapter so wait for it! Once more, I'm sorry for delaying this! And thank you again for reading it!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAAHHH! I don't know what I should do about this story! If you like this story, please say so cause I am in a stump here! -.- This isn't the first time I got a writer's block it seems…If you've got any ideas, please give me some or else this will be an extremely gray-colored story (in other words, dull. Sorry story, but it's true…)…**

**ANYWAY, you wouldn't want me ranting on over here, so I welcome you,**

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"No is no, Heiji!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"C'mon Kaz-"

"No is no, you moron!"

The people passing by a certain pony-tailed girl gave her odd looks, wondering if she was talking to herself. On the other hand, this certain girl, namely Kazuha, was quite occupied at the moment by the person walking/drifting beside her. Heiji sulked as he followed her along towards her school. As they reached the front gates, Kazuha stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"What is this?!" She exclaimed which resulted to several students staring at her. She noticed their looks and blushed as she composed herself. Heiji glanced at her.

"What's wrong?"

Kazuha face-palmed as she let out a sigh, "I can't believe this school is one of the hotspots for ghosts."

"Huuu…" Heiji gave a lazy look over the school. "Let's just go in."

She looked sharply at him. "There is no '**let's**'. **I **am going to school. **You** are staying outside these gates."

"What?"

A voice spoke up from behind her. Kazuha jumped and turned around. She caught her breath as she looked at him. He had blonde, wavy hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and he was wearing her school uniform. The boy looked at her with a confused look. "Are you talking to me?"

"A-ah! N-no! I was just talking to…umm…" She fidgeted nervously as she blushed. He raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. He patted her head as she looked up shyly at him. Heiji narrowed his eyes, a vein popping on his forehead. "W-what's so funny?" She protested.

"You must be the transfer student, Toyama Kazuha-chan, right?" He stated and she nodded her head. He smiled gently at her as he held her hand and led her inside the school gates. "Come with me, I'll lead you around the school. My name is Yurei Tejinaji by the way. I think we're in the same class. You can call me Teji."

"T-Teji-kun…" Kazuha said hesitantly. Teji grinned as they went towards the school building. Heiji started to follow them but Kazuha shot him a look that could send a hundred people to the afterlife. He cursed and shouted a few choice words at her before grumpily floating outside the gates, flicking small stones on the students unfortunate enough to go near him.

_2 hours later…_

"Aaaaaahhh~" Heiji sighed out as he slumped down on the pavement. A curious ghost popped up beside him through the wall. Heiji jumped up in shock. "AAAHHHH!"

"Hey, it's okay! I'm ghost too. By the way, what kinda ghost in the world are you? Are you dead? Did you come from the afterlife? How did you die? I died from a fire it seems. Did a shark eat you? I don't think so or else you wouldn't have an arm right now. Maybe a collapsed building. I don't know. It seems I can't get out of the school property."

Heiji didn't understand a single thing he said but he caught the last part. "Wait, what do you mean you can't get out of the school property? Aren't ya out of it right now?"

The ghost shook his head and pointed at his sleeve that was still connected through the wall. "It seems I can get out, but not entirely. I just came strollin' in and next thing I knew, I couldn't leave anymore."

Heiji floated up above the school building, his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. But then he remembered what Kazuha said that morning. _I can't believe this school is one of the hotspots for ghosts._

What did she mean by that? And did she know about the ghosts not being able to leave? One way or another, Heiji knew he couldn't and shouldn't go inside the school borders. It would be asking for trouble and he didn't fancy seeing Kazuha's angry and annoyed face when she would realize what happened. He might have been a ghost for only 2 years and discovered quite a few handy tricks, but Kazuha had more experience than him. He shuddered at the thought on what Kazuha would do to him.

"Maybe I'll just ask Kazuha later when the day ends." And with that, he searched for a nearby tree and lay down for a nap.

*a/n: before we go any further, I'll just make a few points clear about the ghosts in my story. They don't feel the temperature around them, they can pass through walls, and they have special abilities. When they pass through a person's body, they can feel their emotions but they won't know the reason why (unlike Heiji).

Heiji, on the other hand, is a special case. He's a type of ghost whose body is still alive and breathing somewhere. As long as the body is alive, then he will still continue to exist in this world. The body's conditions won't affect his spirit state but he will still age in that form; partly because I don't want a 16 year old Heiji and an 18 year old Kazuha. That's all I can reveal so far for now soo…back to the story!*

=.=

The moment Kazuha exited the school gates Heiji knew something was terribly wrong. He flew towards Kazuha and saw the problem immediately.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Kazuha-chan?" Teji asked her. Kazuha opened her mouth to reply when she felt a strange angry flow of energy coming from behind her. She knew that feeling well. She saw a nearby trash can shuddering and she hastily said, "No, it's fine, Teji-kun! I can go home by my own. My house is quite near so you don't have to escort me."

"I insist, Kazuha-chan. You're still new here and you might not be familiar of the area yet."

"Trust me, Teji-kun, you don't want that." Kazuha said uneasily, backing off as the trash can floated up. Three students who were passing by freaked out and as Teji turned around, it crashed onto his face, sending him hurtling downhill, a trail of garbage at his wake. Kazuha glared at the empty space above her.

"Heiji!"

The spirit just whistled as he drifted away towards her house, acting all innocent. As Kazuha tried to approach Teji, he grew frightened and ran away. Kazuha sighed in irritation as she followed the western detective back to her home.

_Ha, serves him right! _Heiji thought to himself.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done! I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but until I get an idea, it'll take a while for me to update this…**

**ANYWAY, please tell me if you liked this chapter! Please review and give me ideas, comments, questions, etc.! I really need them!**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
